The Signs Of You Falling In Love
by Yugao702
Summary: A simply cute one shot about the signs of Rin falling in love with her best friend, Len. (RinxLen)


**_"Falling in love is like the rain._**

 ** _You can't predict it but you can always see the signs of it before it completely falls."_**

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _ **The Signs of You Falling In Love**_

 _ **1) You'll read his texts over and over.**_

.

.

.

Rin stared at her phone for a while as she scrolled down her inbox, reading their old conversations over and over again.

She couldn't help but smile and giggle happily. Just a few minutes ago Len actually asked her out...or at least that's what she thought since Len mentioned Mikuo coming along (much to Rin's disappointment) but still Len just asked her out to the amusement park!

She rolled around her bed, giggling as she held her phone tightly then sighing dreamily. She'll admit she might have a small crush on Len but there was no way she was going to tell anyone! (Though in reality, everyone actually knows Rin's attraction to the blond without her knowing. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Len apparently.)

Rin looked over her phone once more, rereading every message he sent her for the pass few years.

"Rin." A voice called through her bedroom door. "Yeah mom?" Rin replied as she sat up from her bed. "Len-kun is here for you." Rin blinked, she stood up and looked over her mirror.

Her clothes were now crumpled from her rolling and her hair was a complete mess. Rin gave a small cry as she quickly started fixing herself up in a panicked way before she sprinted out of her room to meet up with the handsome blond in her front door.

* * *

 _ **2) You'll walk really slow when you're with him.**_

.

.

.

Rin breathed in slowly as she walked right beside Len. Mikuo practically dashed into the crowd the moment they entered the amusement park, leaving the two alone.

Rin didn't know what to do as the silence seem to stretch on between them. Rin looked around the place, finding for something interesting to do or to say to Len.

Without knowing she was walking slower than Len who was now ahead of her. "Hey." Len called causing Rin to turn to him in question. Rin felt her heart jumped off her chest when Len reached out for her hand and held it gently. "You shouldn't look around so much or you'll get lost." Len teasingly said and Rin blushed.

For the whole day, Len didn't let go of her hand. Rin even walked a bit slower, just to let the moment last and as Rin said goodbye to him, she held her hand closely to her chest.

It was still warm...

* * *

 ** _3) You pretend to be shy when you're with him._**

.

.

.

Rin was a very tough and talkative person. She wouldn't last a day without talking and she doesn't shut up...unless it involves something that makes her feel embarrassed.

She wasn't afraid of almost anything and isn't ashamed to say what comes to her mind though she might make this an exception today.

Rin walked up to Len and offered him chocolate for no particular reason. It wasn't even valentines'! So why was she giving chocolate? Miku had told her that guys such as Len like girls who were sweet and shy, and so she made a bet to Rin that she couldn't act as her opposite for a day. Her opposite being a shy, quiet and timid girl.

Rin of course had a weakness and that was proving people wrong, therefore could not resist the bet but there was a small catch...she had to act as a shy, quiet and timid girl in front of Len. In all honesty...that wasn't even hard to do since she was already acting like a babbling idiot in front of him at the moment.

"T-This is just a small present." Rin mumbled as she pushed the wrapped up sweet towards him. "To thank you...for that day in the amusement park." Len looked at her curiously but smiled. "Thanks Rin."

Rin blushed as Len's hands covered hers before he slid the chocolate out of her grasp and smiled brightly. For a moment, Rin didn't even know if her little "shy act" was real or not.

* * *

 _ **4) While thinking of him, your heart beats faster.**_

.

.

.

She felt her heart jumped as an image of Len popped into her head. Rin stared at the notebook in her hands. She was just going to return the book, why was she so nervous?

Rin simply borrowed Len's notes since she missed school one day and Len was considerate enough to lend it to her. Len was always sweet to her even when they were young. He was also very kind and generous to everyone. He's athletic and smart, no wonder he's the most popular guy in the whole school.

He's popular with the ladies too...Rin felt a bit jealous at the thought of Len with another girl. Len was her-

Suddenly Rin felt her heart pound rapidly at her thoughts of Len and who he was to her. She gripped the notebook tightly as more images of him appeared in her mind.

Rin started hitting herself in the head with the notebook, trying to get rid of the embarrassing pictures out of her head while blood rushed up to her head and a bright red color stained her cheeks.

Her heart continued beating faster as time passed.

* * *

 ** _5) By listening to his voice, you'll smile for no reason._**

.

.

.

Rin was having a very bad day.

She woke up late, Missed the bus causing her to be late for class and getting detention for that, then a surprise pop quiz which she knows she failed since it was actually a lesson she missed, got hit in the head by a basketball in gym, forgotten her lunch at home, and over all some jerk almost ran her over with his bike.

Rin sighed heavily as she collapsed on to her bed once she returned home. Today was the worst day ever.

Suddenly her phone started ringing on her desk but it wasn't actually a text, it was someone calling her.

Rin groaned as she buried her face into her pillow. She was too frustrated and exhausted to talk to anyone but it continued to ring and vibrate that it started to annoy Rin as she was clearly not in the mood. Rin had enough and snatched the phone off the desk.

"What?!" She yelled, not bothering to check the caller's name.

 _"Um...Rin?"_

"Len?" Well that shut her up.

 _"Sorry I must've called in a bad ti-"_

"No!" Rin cut in. "I'm sorry I yelled at you a minute ago. Just tired that's all." She heard Len sighed in relief then chuckle at the other line. _"Yeah I can hear that."_ He said and Rin smiled.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

 ** _6) While looking at him, you can't see anyone else._**

.

.

.

It just has to be a serious crime to look that smexy under the sun.

Rin couldn't stop staring at Len as he played volleyball at the beach. Shirtless.

Miku made a big suggestion for all of their friends to go out to the beach this holiday and everyone was pretty happy with the idea, especially Kaito and Gakupo the school perverts at the idea of being able to see girls in their swimsuits only to receive punches and kicks from Luka and Meiko.

Rin was in ecstasy at the idea. Finally! She could be under the sun, go swimming, party, everything! She bought the perfect swimsuit as well for this awesome occasion.

Until Len came in. He was rather nicely build and toned, seems like being athletic really paid off. Currently Rin was sitting on a beach towel on the sand with a certain teal haired female and with an umbrella as the only means to escape the torrid heat,

"...in...Rin...Rin!" Rin jumped as she heard someone yelled beside her. Rin slowly turned to Miku who looked irritated. "Are you even listening to me?" Rin sheepishly rubbed her head. "Sorry I was just...occupied with something." Rin said sneakily glancing back at the blond then looking back at Miku, hoping she hadn't notice but unfortunately Miku caught the action.

Miku frowned and followed where she looked over then smirked. "Oh." Miku chuckled. "So that's why you were so distracted." Rin flustered and huffed. "Rin just be careful not to let someone see you drooling a puddle all over Len okay?" Miku teased and Rin rolled her eyes. "Hey Rin!" Len called, rushing towards her. Rin looked over beside her to Miku making a run for the snack bar, she was already half way there too...

"Wanna go for a swim?" Len asked and offered his hand to her. Rin blinked and reached out for it but Len seemed to picked her up a bit too fast and a bit too strong causing Rin to stumble and crash into his chest. Rin's face went red when she landed on his bare chest. Oh god.

Len muttered an apology and moved a bit to give her space. Rin say nothing, in fact she couldn't hear the whoops and whistles of their friends when they saw the two as Len then dragged her over to the waters. Rin seriously hoped the reason her face felt warm was because of the heat.

* * *

 ** _7) You start listening to slow songs._**

.

.

.

It was so unlike Rin to listen to music such as this.

Lying on the living room couch and listening to slow romantic music wasn't really her thing. It didn't really matter whether it was in sweet or loud, she just suddenly felt like listening to them. She grunted, she was starting to feel like Miku.

That romance loving girl was probably rubbing off on her if she was reduced to this. She sighed as she reached for her mp3 that sat on top of the small coffee table to change the music. The list of music were mostly about romance because Miku was messing around with it without her knowing and ended up downloading as many 'cute' and romantic music as she could. Damn her.

She sighed once again and pressed a song, having no choice but to listen to it. Until clicked a certain song, it was slow but awfully sweet.

Rin blinked as she continued listening to the song, slowly a blush started forming on her cheeks as a certain someone popped into her head at the strangely familiar song.

Rin buried her face into the cushions since her face was now steaming. What was Miku thinking downloading music like this into her mp3? She rolled over and tried reaching her mp3 to change that embarrassing music without bothering to look, it took sometime until something -or someone- nudged it into her grasp.

Rin snapped her eyes opened and squeaked in surprise when she saw Len's face, staring down at her. Rin shot up to sit up and would've slammed her head into Len's if he didn't moved away just in time.

Rin started fiddling the mp3 nervously only for it to slip off her fingers, she quickly stood up and reached for it but her foot accidentally knocked into it and it slid under the drawers under the TV.

Rin bent over, trying to reach for it but the way was too narrow making hard for her to get it and to stop the sound. Rin sat on the floor in defeat while that blasted song resounded in the tense silence.

"Um...Rin?" Len called hesitantly. He stood behind the couch silently as he watched the scene in front of him. Rin blushed deep red in embarrassment because of the way she acted in of Len and by that annoying song.

Len approached the still girl and crouch down beside her. He listened to the song for a few minutes before chuckling then patted the girl on the head.

"Rin you don't have to worry...I won't tell anyone that you were listening to romantic love songs." Len said teasingly making Rin -if possible- even redder as the song was now close to ending.

* * *

 _ **8) He becomes all you think about.**_

.

.

.

Rin was currently banging her head on her desk, trying to get rid of those annoying yet somewhat pleasant thoughts involving you-know-who. For a while now, she has been doing nothing but daydream about him and remembering somethings in the past.

Their laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, their lame jokes.

Rin can't help but thinking back about how those times were so fun and how they changed so easily. Len used to be so cute when they were kids but now...he was just downright perfect! Rin's face flared in red and groaned. She really should concentrate. Right now, she had work to do.

With that in mind, Rin reached into her bag and pulled out her book. Rin flipped through the pages of her book before stopping at a certain page and began to write down her answer on the questions.

Her mind still wonder around to her best friend which was annoying because she should really, really focus on her homework since it was due today. Maybe she should just ask someone if she could copy some of their answers. Perhaps Len. He's always been diligent when it comes to his studies and has always been reliable. Yeah, maybe she should just ask him and-

"Rin." A voice started, causing Rin to look up to see a certain blue haired male, smiling down at her. "Oh hey, Kaito what's up?" She asked and Kaito scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Hey Rin, um I just wanna ask you a favor."

Rin blinked. "A favor?" She repeated and Kaito nodded. "Yeah um...could you um let me copy some of your answers on today's homework?"

"Ehhh? But I thought you finished yours?" Rin said and Kaito let out a heavy sigh. "Miku stole mine the moment I brought it out. Now I have no idea what my answers were." He explained before he clapped his hands together in front of him. "So could you please~

It was Rin's turn to let out a sigh. "Seriously Kaito? Alright, I'll let you copy but only some." She said as she offered her book to him.

"Oh, thanks a lot Rin! You're the be-" Kaito trailed off as he scanned the page of the book and tilted his head. Rin raised a brow at his sudden silence. "What?" She started.

Kaito looked back at her with confusion. "Um Rin...All your answers on the questions are...Len."

Rin's eyes widened at that before she snatched her book back and stared at the page to see it was true. First question answer. Len. Second question answer. Len. Third question answer. Len. Fourth then the fifth and then the sixth. All the questions had the same answer and it was just his name. Len.

Rin turned bright red at her mistake as she let out a cry and began to frantically erase her answers to the point...her erase was literally smoking. "Um, Rin?" Kaito began and Rin cursed out. "Shut up and don't breath a word about this!" She yelled, causing Kaito squeak and dash off while she continued erasing her answer. Her mind was so filled with him that she ended up writing his name.

Rin's flared turned red like a tomato. Why did she have to feel this way?

* * *

 ** _9) You get high off his smell._**

.

.

.

Ok, now Rin was starting to feel like a pervert.

It was his soccer game. Len's team had won because of his last goal and was overly excited. He was loudly screaming when he ran over to her. Rin smiled though she winced a bit from how loud he was yelling.

Rin usually didn't have an interest in sports but she came along anyway because she knew he simply loved soccer. "Rinny-chan did you see that? That was my best game ever!" She smiled encouragingly and hugged him. He smelled like sweat, excitement and grass, but she didn't care. In fact she loved his scent. "I know! It was awesome!"

He grinned and held her close. Rin grinned. His scent was addictive.

* * *

 ** _10) You realize you're always smiling when you think of him._**

.

.

.

"...-in! Rin! Are you listening? Stop smiling like that and pay attention!" Miku growled as she shook the blond girl out of her daze. "Huh?" Rin questioned as she looked over her irritated friend. "You know, you're creeping me out Rin." Miku sighed as she munched on her negi. "You've been smiling like that for the pass 10 minutes."

"Ehe, sorry." She said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "I was just...thinking."

"Oh? And what were you thinking that's more important than what I was talking about?" Miku questioned as she raised a brow. Rin didn't respond to that instead her mind floated back to the blond haired male. Len was probably with his teammates, practicing. He was probably running in the field right now, kicking the soccer ball towards the goal. He would kick his ball into the ball, narrowly dodging the goalkeeper as he tried reaching the ball which he failed.

Len would be cheering to himself for the successful move and he was now probably grinning widely to himse-

"Rin, you're smiling creepily again." Miku deadpanned, breaking Rin's daydream once more. Rin blinked and smiled apologetically as Miku scolded her. Her mind still filling up with the blond haired male as she smiled.

* * *

 _ **11) Even though there was no specific name mentioned, you were think of him as you read this.**_

.

.

.

Rin stared at the screen of her computer for what seemed like an eternity then reread everything again. She blushed deep red at the message Miku had sneakily sent her, she started to fluster when she read the whole thing and dear god certain memories started popping into her head.

Miku was teasing her about this again! She was so going to kill her for this.

"What are reading Rin?" Rin squeaked in surprise when a sudden voice asked over her shoulder. She slammed the laptop shut and rigidly turned to face Len. "N-Nothing Len"

Len raised a brow and glanced at her laptop. "You sure? It seems like you're hiding something." Rin quickly shook her head. "Seriously its nothing!"

"If its nothing...Mind if I take a look in your laptop?" The alarms in Rin's head started ringing loudly. "Uhhh...you can't! That's invading privacy!" Rin stuttered.

"But you said its nothing."

"Its nothing for you to see!"

"I don't see why you're being so protective about it Rin."

"Because-!" Rin exclaimed. She really didn't want Len to see it. It was just too embarrassing! She mentally began cursing a certain teal haired female for sending her that ridiculous message!

"Rin, I have an orange for you." Len said as he mysteriously popped an orange out of nowhere. Rin's eyes instantly lit up like a cat's as reached for the orange which Len lifted out of her reach. Rin literally mewled like a cat as she tried grabbing the orange from him. Len waved the orange around for a few minutes before he tossed the said fruit onto her bed.

Rin pounced on the orange and began peeling it before nibbling on it with a satisfied groan. But that was when she hear shuffling behind her and clicking noise could be heard. She froze and span around to see Len opening her laptop and scanning the screen.

Rin let out a scream as she stumbled off her bed. She inwardly cursed her addiction to her favorite fruit. Someday that accursed obsession of hers will be the death of her. But right now, that wasn't the main focus.

"Wait! Don't look!" She cried out as she tried to stop but completely failed as Len's eyes widened. "This is..."

Rin froze and her face turning redder than a tomato. Oh god...this was not happening. "L-L-Len! Its not what you think! Miku was just messing with me and sent me this things! Its just one of her silly pranks and-" Rin began to ramble on and on, not realizing the fact Len was walking over to her and stopping right in front of her.

"Rin..." He began, causing Rin to froze and slowly look up at him. "By any chance...you're in love with someone?"

Rin didn't know it was possible to be even redder than she already was. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to come up with some excuse of some sort before she blurted out the first thing she that popped in her head. "Its not like I'm in love with you or anything!"

 _Silence._

Great. Wonderful. Now she just wants to crawl into a hole and stay there.

"I mean- Its not- um..." Rin began mumbling to herself. She then slapped her hands onto her face and groaned. This was the worst day of her li-

Rin gasped when she felt arms suddenly wrap around her, squeezing her into a tight embrace. Rin froze as confusion set in her mind. Wha-?

She moved her head upwards to look at Len, who looked back at her, red faced. "Geez, you have such a way with confessing, you know that..." He grumbled. "If you're going to confess, you shouldn't yell it out like that and just say it properly...Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to answer properly either."

"Eh?" Rin was confused for a second. What did he mean? Answer properly? Wha-?

Len let out a sigh before embracing once more. "I like you too, Rin..."

...

...

At this point, Rin was trying to figure out if she had fainted or that she had heard it wrong because if she did hear it wrong, she really should learn to lower the volume of her speakers whenever she plays her music.

It must have really be affecting her hearing. Miku had warned her in the past about this but she didn't really see the harm of it-

"Rin, I'm serious. I really do like you." Len said as he shook her by the shoulders lightly, realizing how quiet Rin was. "You're not dreaming or hearing it wrong."

Rin blinked once and twice then tilted her head at him before a few minutes later, the information finally sunk into her slow processing mind and her face became so hot that steam was literally forming over her head.

"W-W-W-W-Wha-?!" She stuttered as she began to flap her arms rapidly in panic. "Y-Y-Y-You l-l-l-li-! Y-You! Me!" She had forgotten how to form words and she babbled out broken words and phrases in high speed like a machine gun.

Len let out a laugh. "You don't believe me, do you?" He said then smiled. "Well then, I guess I got no choice."

Before Rin could react, Len leaned down and gently peck her lips. Rin froze as Len pulled away and grinned. "I love you, Rin."

Rin didn't say a word and looked down at the ground, red faced as she muttered. "I...love you too..."

Len grinned happily while Rin covered her face in embarrassment. "Though I never would have thought you'd actually like me back." Len began. "I mean, I did see some signs but the signals were pretty mixed up."

Rin lifted her head and looked at him with a puzzled look. "Eh?"

Len smiled. "I sort of thought that maybe you like me or something and the more I thought of it...The more I couldn't keep you out of my head." He confessed as he sheepishly scratched his cheek. "I guess...that was a sign I was falling for you too."

Rin was amazed she hadn't fainted from the large amount of blood that was rushing in her head as her cheeks colored. "Anyways, how about we go out today?" Len suggested. "To celebrate our newly formed relationship...as a couple."

Rin looked up at Len's smiling face and she couldn't help but smiled back and nodded. "I should probably thank Miku." Rin sighed as they walked out of her house.

Len raised a brow. "What for?" He asked as he took her hand into his, which caused her to blush once more.

"Well, if she hadn't sent that stupid quote...we wouldn't be in this position." She explained and Len laughed. "Looks like you'll have to buy an entire year's worth of negi at this point." He said and Rin giggled. "Yeah, it looks like it."

She then wrapped her arms around Len's and grinned up at him. "I love you Len." She confessed once more and Len smiled back. "Me too, Rin. I love you too."

The two blonds grinned happily at each other as they walked down the street together.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! It's moi again! This one shot is based on a quote I found a long, long time ago and so I made this thing partly out of my boredom but I doubt this one shot is any good since some of it doesn't seem to fit the signs so excuse me if this one shot is er...not good in some way. I hope you enjoyed reading my laziness!**

 **Anyways you might have read in the A/N of my other stories but I made a poll in my profile about which story I should focus on for now.**

 **Lately, I've been creating story after story because of the ideas that would suddenly pop into my head but I'm unable to update them on time because of obvious reasons like I have school or I'm too busy with life stuff, etc.**

 **So I created a poll to see if you, the readers, want me to update or focus on some of your favorite stories of mine (well if you like any of them XP)**

 **Anyways I'm kinda busy right now but there is a chance that I might post a new story again! (Oh god, why do I torture myself with more stories T_T) Well then that's it for now so I hope you enjoy your day and peace out!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
